


You Make Me Smile

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, Shower Sex, will is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will receives some bad news about the research he's been working on at med school.  Nico, always ready to be Will's strongest supporter, cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Smile

Nico tapped his fingers on his chin, lounging on the sofa and scanning the blueprints Jason and Annabeth had emailed him.  They were planning on building a temple for Orcus in New Rome and had asked for his help – now they were in the final stages and they’d asked Nico to look it over one last time.

Sparing a glance to the front door, Nico frowned.  The time on his laptop told him that it was past 9:00pm.  Will wasn’t home yet.  He’d sent Nico a quick Iris message earlier, saying that he’d be held up at the lab for a while so Nico should eat dinner without him.

Sighing, Nico turned back to the blueprints, typing a quick message out to Annabeth and Jason on an adjustment to make to the main entrance.

There was a noise at the front door, and a moment later it opened and Will stepped inside.  He slumped his laptop off his shoulder and set it on the sofa, put up his keys, and hung his coat.  Nico bit his lip, shutting his laptop and setting it aside.  Will was being unusually quiet.  “Hey,” Nico said, getting up to greet his boyfriend.  “How was your day?”

Will shrugged.  “Pretty shitty,” he answered noncommittally. 

Nico gave Will a quick peck on the lips.  “Want anything to eat?” he asked, figuring that Will would tell him what had happened when he was ready.  “I made minestrone.  I can heat it back up for you.”

Will kicked his shoes off, considering.  “Yeah,” he said.  “That sounds good.”

“Go put on some sweats,” Nico suggested.  “I’ll get you a bowl.”

Will nodded, disappearing into their bedroom as Nico retrieved the Tupperware container of leftover minestrone from the fridge and put it in the microwave.  When Will walked back in, now wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants, Nico handed him a glass of water and told him to sit down. 

“Thanks,” Will muttered, slumping into a chair at the kitchen table. 

Nico got a bowl out of the cabinet, filling it when the soup was warm enough, and placed the bowl in front of Will.  He rubbed Will’s shoulders, planting a kiss on the back of his neck before sitting beside him.  Will's expression didn't change; he ate his soup in silence, not yet looking up.

“I didn’t get the grant,” Will said.

 _Oh._ Will had been waiting to hear back about a major grant that could have funded his project – he’d been counting on it.  Without the money, his project could fall through.  Nico reached for Will’s hand, stroking his thumb over Will’s fingers to soothe him.

“I stayed late to talk to my adviser, consider my options.”

“And?”

Will leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling blankly.  “I don’t know, Nico,” he admitted.  “There are a few smaller grants I applied for and a few more proposals I’m going to put out, but without this money, I’m not sure I can can get the resources to make the experiment valid enough to be accepted by any journals.”  He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair.  “I’ve got some leftover money from the last grant that I got,” he said.  “I can stretch that over, but...I don’t know yet.  Right now, I’m kind of at a stand-still.  I just have to see what happens.”

“I can put in more hours at work,” Nico suggested.  “I’ll tell Reyna I won’t be able to make it to New Rome this month.  It’s not much, but every little bit helps.”

“No, don’t do that,” Will said.  “You have things to take care of there.  Besides, this is my project.  You shouldn’t be the one funding it.”

“Well, then I’ll just have Hazel summon up a gold brick and make an anonymous donation to your lab,” Nico said.  “Will, we have resources that can help us.”

“I know,” Will answered.  “I just feel bad doing that.  Other people don’t have that advantage.”

“True,” Nico said.  “But people need your skills.  Any help from our friends is just them trying to get you what you need so that when the time comes, you can save even more lives.”

Will smiled faintly, lacing his fingers between Nico’s.  “Okay.  We’ll talk about it.  But I want to try getting this money the _normal_ way first, got it?”

“Got it.”  Nico raised Will’s fingers to his lips, kissing them, and then took his bowl and set it in the sink to soak until he got around to doing the dishes.  “Come on,” he said, taking Will’s hand again and urging him to stand up.  “Take a shower.  It’ll make you feel better.”

Will nodded, didn’t question it when Nico followed him into the bathroom and started undressing him.  He only watched as Nico removed his own clothes before turning on the small standing shower.  Nico reached his hand in, testing the temperature - steaming hot, the way they both liked it - and then stepped inside, leaving the glass door open for Will.

Nico heard Will suck in a breath before he joined him, closing the shower door after himself.  With the door shut, the steam quickly filled the shower stall, making the air pleasantly hot.  Nico turned and offered Will a gentle kiss, running his hands over Will’s chest as droplets of water fell on their skin.  He tugged at Will’s lip lightly, barely tracing the inside of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the taste of minestrone in Will’s mouth.

“I’ll wash your hair if you get it wet for me,” Nico said, reaching for Will’s shampoo.

Will nodded and stepped under the spray of water, watching Nico as he worked the shampoo into a lather, massaging it into Will’s scalp.  The scent of sandalwood filled the air, the familiarity of the smell automatically making Nico feel calm and relaxed.

Will looked at the shower door, foggy with steam, then reached out and ran his finger against the glass for a second.  When he finished, he looked back at Nico, meeting his eyes with an intense gaze that made Nico shiver.  Curious, Nico glanced at the door to see that Will written a note in the glass: _I love u._

Smiling, he told Will to turn around and rinse out the shampoo, promising to wash his back.  He grabbed the bar of soap and Will’s wash cloth, rubbing soap into the fabric before setting the bar aside.  Holding the washcloth in one hand, he reached out and left Will his own note on the glass wall: _ur beautiful._

He gently rubbed the cloth over Will’s skin, massaging away the tension in his muscles.  When Will looked up at the wall and saw what Nico had written, Nico could see a smile on his face. 

Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s chest, rubbing his abdomen in slow circles with the washcloth.  Will tipped his head back, pleased little sighs escaping his lips as Nico trailed his hands lower.  When Nico reached his groin, he noticed Will was half hard, but decided not to comment, instead stroking up and down his cock with slow, calming motions.  

“This okay?” Nico asked, pressing a kiss to Will’s wet shoulder blade.

“Yeah,” Will answered with a swallow.  He raised his arm to drag a wet finger against the glass.  “Feels...feels good.”

Nico looked at the glass when Will lowered his hand again.  _Ur kind._

“Mm,” Nico hummed, kissing the back of Will’s neck, dropping the washcloth on the floor of the shower, and rocking his hips against Will’s ass slowly.  He ran his hand over Will’s chest, still gently caressing his cock, before leaving another message on the glass: _ur smart._

Will glanced at the words, then turned around in Nico’s embrace so that they were facing each other and leaned down for a kiss.  Nico met him halfway, his hand returning to Will’s hardon to stroke him slowly.  Will opened his mouth for Nico when he ran his tongue over Will’s bottom lip, reaching over Nico’s shoulder to scrawl something else in the glass. 

When Will pulled away from the kiss in favor of running his hands down Nico’s abs while watching his hand on his cock, Nico spared a glance over his shoulder to see what Will had written.  _Ur strong._

Nico gave a surprised start when he felt Will’s hand on his erection, stroking him with a slow rhythm that matched Nico’s.

“You can just let me touch you if you want,” Nico said.  “You don’t have to do that.”

But Will just kissed Nico's temple.  “I know that,” he whispered, pulling back and kissing Nico’s lips again.  He started rocking into Nico’s hand slowly, nipping at Nico’s mouth with gentle bites.  Nico reached for the shower door with his free hand to write Will another note: _ur fun._

He took his hand off Will’s dick in favor of putting his knee between Will’s legs, stepping closer and pressing his thigh against Will’s groin.  Will groaned into his mouth, removing his hand and doing the same.  They rocked against each other’s bodies slowly, the slide wet with water and precum.  Their lips moved together as water droplets hit Will’s back and dripped from the ends of his blond hair onto Nico’s cheeks.

Will shuddered and dropped his chin to Nico’s shoulder, removing one arm from Nico’s back to leave another note behind.  When he finished, his hands traveled to Nico’s waist, his hips bucking a little bit harder.  Nico gripped him tightly, kissing his neck as he looked to see what Will had written.  _U make good food._ He laughed, lifting one arm to write another message. _Ur ass is hot ;)_

Will chuckled when he saw it, lifting his head to kiss Nico’s hair.  Nico rested his head under Will’s chin, kissing the sensitive skin at the base of Will’s neck.  Will to shivered despite the heat of the water as he wrote something else on the wall.  Nico glanced at it – _ur selfless._

When Will’s hand came back, he clutched at Nico’s waist pressing against him firmly as his hips started jerking forward faster.  Nico held him tightly, meeting the moment of Will’s hips, dragging his cock up Will’s thigh faster, chasing his orgasm as his balls tightened with heat.  He reached out to the glass wall again, writing his last message with an unsteady hand: _ur my hero._

Nico watched Will when he read it, watched his eyes widen before he smiled and buried his face into Nico’s neck again, licking and kissing at his skin as his hips jerked and stuttered violently, coming hard and groaning against Nico’s neck.  Nico followed a second later with a quiet moan, his dick pulsing on Will’s thigh and shooting cum up on his chest. 

Nico lifted his head as his body started to calm down, giving Will a few short kisses before cleaning them off properly.  He reached around Will to shut the shower off when he was finished, then stepped outside to retrieve Will’s towel.  He glanced back at Will as he came out of the shower behind him, smiling when he noticed the evidence of their love notes dripping slowly down the glass.  He draped the towel over Will’s head and rubbed his hair dry, pausing to give him a few kisses as he toweled off the rest of his body. 

“You’re too good to me,” Will said as Nico quickly dried his own hair.  Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw him reach over to the fogged bathroom mirror, running his finger against it.

“No,” Nico said, toweling off his arms.  “You’re too good for all of us, Will.  I only do what I can.”  He handed Will his boxers before stepping into his own.  “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

He took Will by the hand and stole a glance at the bathroom mirror. 

_U make me smile._

Nico grinned to himself.  He left their clothes behind to worry about tomorrow and led Will to their bedroom.  Once Will was lying down, Nico checked to make sure the alarm was set before slipping in bed behind his boyfriend, spooning his body with his own. 

“We’ll make it work, Will,” he said.  “We’ll find a way.”

Will hummed quietly, resting his hand on top of the one Nico had rested on his abdomen.  “Thank you.”

“Always.”  Nico kissed Will’s shoulder.  “I love you, Will.”

Will sighed, nestling further into Nico’s warmth.  He turned his head to reach for Nico’s lips, and Nico kissed him slowly, savoring the sweetness of Will’s lips, trying to give Will the comfort and reassurance he longed for without his words.

He  _knew_ Will would make it work – he always did.  He _knew_ Will was too good for all his efforts to go to waste, and Nico would to whatever he could to help him – be it calling in a few favors or lending him the warmth of his arms with whispers of his love.

And when Will gave him that smile, Nico knew he’d done his job right.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. In honor of Will's parentage, I wrote a haiku to summarize the plot of this fic:  
> Will lost his funding  
> It’s okay, Hazel’s loaded  
> Showers and handjobs
> 
> Also, when I finished editing, literally the only thing I could think was, “They didn’t brush their teeth before they went to bed.”
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
